


Love? I Love You?

by NekonomeLilyith



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekonomeLilyith/pseuds/NekonomeLilyith
Summary: We all know of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's love. Though do we know of the girl who played cupid behind the scenes? The girl who did this is Nekonome. She meant Inuyasha, or Inu, tree years before the invedent. Dispite the fact she played matchmaker she loved Inu, when she did this she thought if he was happy she would be happy. That was wrong though. Now many years after that a new chance presents itself to her when Kagome pulls the arrow. He forgot her though!! Heartbroken she sets off to find a cure for his Nekonome exclusive amnesia. Will she be able to find the cure? Remind him of her? Or could she possibly find a new love? Someone who makes her feel human in a way again?This has three endings. An Inuyasha x Oc, Koga x Oc, and Sesshoumaru x Oc ending.Constructive criticism is welcome and this is my first fanfiction. I apologize for errors now.





	Love? I Love You?

Name- Nekonome Marie Lilyith  
Nickname- Neko, Rin, Lily, Age- Unknown  
Species- Complex, so you hafta pay attention * laughs * Sexuality- Bisexual, deal with it Appearance- hair is mainly red with black roots and tips silver-purple-and blue highlights decorate this in an odd fashion , color changing eyes normally a tainted red, skintone is same as Shessy, looks kinda like a porcelain doll, outfit varys, choker with a red broken heart charm, and an unseen bracelet with a small orchid charm on her left wrist alond with a few other jewlery items. How she got them is unknown. She has had them since before she can remember, though swears they cannot be taken off.   
personality- Changes oftain. Normally fake untill she gets used to you/close. ( This changes later on. )  
Likes- Quiet, blood, dark colors and places, sweets, Inuyasha, Modern time, Music, Anime, ect  
Dislikes- Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Naraku, bitter foods , ect  
Bio- Unknown but will be revealed  
Family- Sylica Lilyith, Mother ( Dead ) Sorato Lilyith, Father ( Dead ) No known siblings    
Powers- None are known  
Weapon- Can use anything. Prefers her enchanted twin katanas named Ive and Fire 

Backstory of her and Inuyasha 

*.*.*Fifty-Two years ago*.*.*

I was taking a strolling around until I saw a village. Wanting a new kimono I decided to stop by. when I got there though I saw a high level priestess. Mumbling under my breath. "Fuck!" I went to turn away until the priestess said "Demon what is your business here." She asks in a calm voice.

Sighing I responded "I came here to get a new kimono and see if someone could sharpen my sword." I replied

The priestess says "Fine but is you do anything else I will not hesitate to purify you." 

Once the priestess is out of earshot I mumble to myself "Rude enough there." 

\--- Time skip brought to you by my lazy ass tbh---

"Well that should do it but it is getting late. Guess I will have to stay here to tonight." Nekonome wonders around the village until she finds a tree. (You know the one I am talking about.) " That tree looks comfortable. That's where I will sleep tonight." She climbs the tree and sees a male with dog ears. "Who are you."

"Who are you?" He says with a hurtful and snarky tone.

"Really bitch. I asked first so you will answer first." Neko says then hops in front of the male.

"Fine I'm Inuyasha now who are you?" He said in the same tone as before.

Politely I say " I am Nekonome Lilyith. " I sit down on a thick branch near the one he is on. I zone out  and quickly fall asleep somehow soothed by Inuyasha's presence even though we just meant. Maybe I can trust him after all. is the last thing I think before falling into a dreamless sleep unlike my restless ones I normally have. 

\---Timeskip to when Kikyo and Inuyasha are in love a Year and five months later or something idk-

Me and Inuyasha had become good friends over time. Though I realized a while back that I loved him. He has Kikyo though. It hurts everytime I see them together but if he is happy then I won't say anything. I will just support him through it. I sigh. " I wish you would notice that I care for you Inu. That I love you. " I look up at the moon. Tomorrow Inu would be human and I would have to put on my happy facade again not even letting it down when I sleep. " I jump out of the tree and head to my little house I built. When I get there I curl up on my bad and think about what happened today. I saw Inu and Kikyo kiss multiple times. I helped out Kaede. What else what else. Oh I explained to Inu what girls do when they like you and reassured him that Kikyo loves him. I helped out Kikyo with her love problems. Remembering all of this I cried myself to sleep once more. The never ending cycle of this will never stop....not even after death.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I'm going to be honsest. I have chapters Two, Three, Four, and Five done but they need hardcore editing. I've changed a few events and her character design a bit form before making it less complex. To be truthful this is a shitty thing I did last year. Same with the chapters mention above. I'm almost donewith chapter one so please be patent a bit longer.          2.1 pages

                                - NekonomeLilyith


End file.
